Wishes Do Come True
by Eonaura
Summary: Life usually doesn't seem worth living every now and again, but on occasions, you just don't wanna come out of bed in case something makes it worse... Well, after 2 years Candy is ready to come out of his home... Contains m/m Umbreon Glaceon Eon.


Warnings: This story is only a short, half-arsed written sex story with a little story line in it. Great for people who want a wank but can't wank to some illiterate shit (Meaning! Illiterate as in : yh an i wuz lyke sukin im of an lyke e liked it soi did it mrecuz yh). Contains hyper Pokémon cock, Oral, Eon's, Gay sex and love, it's not meant to be anatomically correct and it's non-anthro. I don't like anthro shit.

----

Candies mother died a few years ago, 2 to be exact. That set him back abit... He was only 15, human years, still young and innocent... She died in an accident, well, a accident that could have been helped, you see...

_The sun beat down upon the swaying grass in a secluded field. A lone house stood, strong and majestic in the Centre, Its wooden beams prominent with the hand crafted windows placed perfectly. The chimney of the house puffed it's black smoke, which disappeared in the air as the wind picked it up. Inside the house was a couple, Humans, Trainers to be exact. They sat in their large bedroom, door closed, curtains drawn. The male put his hand on the females' leg, and smiled. Though, his smile was half hearted, and his face expressed sadness. She turned and got up from the edge of the bed, and made her way to the door. He slowly walked alongside her. The room they entered was a large, living room, a red silken rug laid in the centre with two single chairs placed either side. In the centre was the fireplace, which spewed hot embers and kept the room warm._

_Slowly the humans walked forwards, towards two black figures on the rug. Two Umbreons, one larger than the other. The larger one looked up at the male human, but he turned his face away and headed for the door. Slowly, the Umbreon stood up, the other now watching his mother as she walked towards the male, tugging on his trouser legs. "Bre... Bre Bre! Umbre...!". Her voice sounded rhasp, broken, desperate. He looked at her, and tried to speak... But couldn't. Slowly, the Umbreon turned to the female, her face tight with anger and emotion. "Bre bre!!!! Umbre Umbre bre!!!". The female looked at her, shocked... Then angered. She swung her leg towards the Umbreon and kicked her in the chest. She fell to the ground, whining, her ribs obviously broken from the kick. The human female took the males hand and rushed off towards the door. He looked back, in shock and fear as the Umbreon on the floor laid there, whining, watching him... "Bre..."... He tried to pull away from the female, but couldn't... Just before he left, he whispered... 'I love you...'_

That's when she passed out... Blood pouring from her mouth, coughing... Spluttering... I turned to her, I didn't know what to do. The shock kept me anchored to the rug. "Mum..." She didn't answer... "Mum!"... She stayed silent... "MUM!!!"... Her chest stopped moving... She was gone...

_" Mum please... Wake up... Please... Mum..."_

-------  
2 Years Later

The clouds covered a sheet of white in the sky as little flakes fell to the ground. Upon the ground was a blanket of un-touched snow, snow that had been there for a few months now. A small house stood, crooked with the weight of the snow and the following seasons. Its wooden majesty faded with the passing of seasons, the un-tendered wood turned a dark brown colour over the years, with parts missing and holes in the odd place. Upon the roof, where the chimney stood, was a hole. The hole filled with snow, and dipped slightly into the house's rooftop.

Upon the inside was a mixture of broken worn-out furniture. Two armchairs laid, broken and wet with snow. Their fabric ripped and the stuffing on the inside torn out. The kitchen no longer existed, in it's place was a pile of wood from the broken parts of the house, with odd pieces of furniture scatted around, broken pots and the some bones dotted around inside the pile.

The bedroom was the only room that looked like it wasn't going to collapse. The drawers weren't there anymore, and the curtains contained holes that exposed the white snow outside. The bed, with it's Duve, were un-touched. There was a bulge from under the Duve, a circle as it seemed, then it moved. Slowly it made it's way towards the end of the bed, and out of the bottom came a black figure. It reached the ground, standing up on all fours, about 4ft in height. Its fur ruffled on it's head, where a yellow ring circled. It's eyes were a piercing red, which shone ever so slightly in the dark. It had a strong physique, and it stood proud and high. Its stomach wasn't large, infact if anything it was smaller than usual. The only thing that expressed it's gender was his long sheath and bigger than average balls that hung in between his legs.

He walked towards the door which stood askew, and peered his head around the corner. Scowling, with an un-impressed expression on his face he turned back into the room and spoke to himself, his voice light and strong. "Damn... Food never comes around in this weather..." . He sat on the ground, with his paws in front of him, his small stomach grumbling with hunger. "... I can't wait any longer...".

There was a creek from the other room, then some rustling... The Umbreon took his chance, and burst through the door to catch his pray. The room was empty, and next to the front door was a small deaf leaf that had got caught in the up-draft. He walked over towards it, and sniffed at it with his nose. It crunched softly under the pressure, though it's smell was un-deniable. It smelt like it had come from an apple tree, though apples don't grow at this time of the year, it defiantly smelt like the sweet fruit that his mother used to feed him...

"Mother..." He turned and looked at the Rug, where a small dark stain still was prominent, and a little gray rock stood next to it. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked away, the pain still haunted him. Still hurt him. He looked back at the door, in between the little crack that moved slowly with the wind, it's hinges creaking from the rust it had accumulated over the years. The wind blew in his face, and he closed his eyes for a moment, wondering, taking it all in... '_Who was out there... How big is it?'. _Then he opened his eyes again, and looked back at the stone. "I'll come back mum, promise."

The door creaked open, his nose pushed up against the side as it opened just wide enough for him to slip his body out. He watched the snow for a second as if fell to the ground and melted in with it's surroundings. A cold blast of air hit him, and he shivered slightly. The next came as a shock to him, he gently placed his paw onto the blanket of snow, and it sunk into the depths of the snow, freezing his paw slightly. He gasped and withdrew his paw. _'Remember Candie, snow is cold so your not allowed to be in it too long otherwise you'll get poorly!"_ He looked onwards at the snow, and spoke to himself gently "I won't go so far that I can't see the house... I just need some food..." . He moved his paw back into the snow, ignoring the pain, and then put his other paw out, followed by his back paws. Candie shivered gently, adjusting to the temperature before setting off, slowly making tracks in the snow as he walked forward.

-------

Every now and then Candie would look back to make sure that he could still see the broken framework of the house, but his hunger drove him on that he started to forget to check, wandering around with his nose in the air trying to pick a scent.

It was no use. There wasn't a scent in the air, and at this rate, he'd either freeze to death or starve. He looked around his shoulder, and there was nothing. A few tree's, but nothing. His face stood still, and panic overcame him, he knew he couldn't walk for much longer to find shelter, but his tracks had disappeared from the falling snow so there was no way back. "Shit shit shit..." He closed his eyes for a second and thought about it, then decided to turn around and walk towards the tree's, since he remembered a forest being near the house.

Tree's grew thick around him, all of them looked the same. Some had leafs on them, others were bare and skeletal with only the collected snow on each branch. Candie stopped next to a tree, and sat down. His breath was heavy, and his paws were numb. Slowly, his eyes started to drop, his breath got shorter. He kept blaming himself, mumbling 'Shouldn't have gone out'. His eyes shut, and he passed out, his breathing barely visible.

' _I'm sorry mum...'_

--------------

--------------

"You okay there? Hey, hey big guy you okay?"...

_The voice was barely audible..._

"Don't worry I'll take you somewhere safe, just stay with me..."

_But it sounds like I can trust him..._

"Nearly there don't leave me man!"

_I'll try not to..._

-----------

A tiny fire crackled inside a small cave, deep inside was Candie, still unconscious. No-one else was around, though it looked almost as if someone lived in there. The entrance to the cave was black, though small white droplets could be seen falling just outside the caves entrance.

There was a groan, followed by a sigh. Slowly Candie opened his eyes and looked around. The cave was long, but not very wide. He was laid on top of a small mound of straw, which he took up more than half of. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary in the cave, besides the fire it looked quite natural.

He tried to move his paw, but it ached in pain so he kept it laid on the straw bed. Something made a sound at the end of the cave, the light didn't reach that far but something was defiantly on its way towards the end. By the look of its silhouette it was also about 4ft in height, and walked on all fours. It spoke before it reached the light, its voice was defiantly male, and it was smooth and gentle, almost like Candies. "I see you're awake now, that's good... Almost lost you."

He stepped closer, the light now illuminating him. His fur shimmered in the light; bright, light blue. His paws all held a dark blue glove of fur, which complimented the same shaded triangles on his back. His ears stood up, and in-between them laid a dark blue set of fur, which followed down to two tassels either side, with darker triangles at the ends. His eyes were deep blue, ones that you could just lose yourself in. His tail had the same dark blue on its end, while his physique was still quite strong but he was also quite chubby. His stomach was quite large, it wasn't too far away from the floor while his sheath hung from it, not quite as long as Candies but still quite sizable. His balls were thick and huge, larger than Candies which were larger then average.

He walked over to Candie, and sat on the ground in front of him, beaming down at him, obviously proud of himself. "I'm so glad I saved you... What were you doing out there all on your own?". Candie watched him, then looked at the ground, staring. His stomach began to growl before it hit him. "... I, was looking for some food... I couldn't eat... I wouldn't ever go out...". Candie continued to look at the floor, obviously deep in thought. The Glaceon stood back up, swung around and fetched from behind the fire a small pouch. Suddenly a distinctive smell came back to Candie...

"Here, I've kept these safe over the winter in case I couldn't find food." He smiled widely at Candie, and passed him the pouch. Candie tried to move his paw, but it ached and he whimpered softly. "I can't..." The Glaceon chuckled, and bent down to grab one of the red apples with his maw. He placed the apple in his muzzle, and moved it closer to Candie who bit into it, its juice moved from the apple and down his chin, while he slowly chewed on the chunk. This happened every time he bit onto the apple, and towards the end his chin was sticky with juice. The Glaceon took his bite from the apple and giggled, throwing the core to the side with an idle flick of his head. Candie smiled at the Glaceon, who now laid down in front of him and watched.

They watched each other for a moment, before Candie spoke. "What's your name?", His voice was quiet, as if he was tired. "Well, I've never really been given a name. I sort of abandoned it when I was younger... Along with my family." He said it as if there was nothing to it. "Oh... Well my names Candie, you can call me that if you want... Hey, since you haven't got a name, why not make one right now? What have you always wanted to be called?" Candie smiled as he said this, he'd never met anyone before... And never been out of the house since his mother died. It was as if, here, he could forget about all the troubles and hardships... Besides, he'd met someone who's cared for him... What more can he ask for?

The Glaceon looked up for a moment, to show that he was thinking. Then he looked back down at Candie, and smiled. "Well, I think I'd like to be called Aurora. Is that too typical?" Candie mulled it over in his head, before replying. "Nah not if you want to be called that. Okay, Aurora, how old are you?" He started talking more exited. "Well I'm not sure really... I can't remember my birthday... Wait do we have birthdays?" Candie giggled and shook his head. "No silly, that's what the humans call it. In human years I'd be 17, which is still quite young to them. I'd say your 17 too."

Aurora nodded gently before yawing, his paws stretched out in front of him and his behind pulled upwards. Candie felt a yawn coming on too, but held it back in and continued to talk. "So, what do you mean by abandoned your family?" Aurora gave a half hearted smile, then laid his head on the ground, with his eyes closed, talking gently "They didn't like who I was so I left them. Anyway we should get some sleep, your paws should feel better in the morning." Candie nodded, even though Aurora couldn't see him, and laid his head down on the ground. "Why don't you sleep on the straw? I feel un-comfortable knowing that I've taken your bed." Aurora laughed gently, his voice now starting to fade off "Cause I'm so huge it wouldn't take me and you big guy." Aurora shifted onto his side, his huge stomach laid idly across the floor and curved upwards. Candie opened his eye a second, shocked that the Glaceon said that about himself. "I wouldn't mind, beside you'd be more comfortable on here than there." He closed his one eye again, knowing that Aurora was pretty huge and didn't want to deny it when he plainly was. "I might if I get too un-comfortable, remember I am an Ice type so I'd prefer the cold." Candie shifted his head slightly, even though he didn't know what he meant by an 'Ice type'. And with that said, Candie fell asleep. Aurora opened his eye for a second, and smiled gently watching the Umbreon sleep, before closing his eye and slowly falling asleep.

-------------

The sun broke through the white cloud, which still blocked half of it's rays and kept a white mist over the land. The sun barely reached the cave, though the caves entrance was visible, it wasn't too far up a mountain, which stood secluded from anything. Tree's filled the base of the Mountain, covered in snow it looked bland and plain.

Inside the cave, the fire that had been lit was now a pile of black ash. Right at the back of the cave, laid a small straw bed. Its content covered by a black Umbreon and a large Glaceon. They laid comfortably together, the Glaceons head rested carefully on the Umbreons stomach, while the Umbreon had curled up nicely to give the Glaceon a wide space. Suddenly, the Glaceon shifted, and turned his head around so that it was now facing the back of the cave, though his head landed in a awkward place. Now the Glaceon was confronted with the Umbreons sheath and balls.

He yawned gently, opening his eyes slowly. His vision was still a bit blurry, but eventually it came to him, and he just stared. Aurora shifted his head around to look at the Umbreon; he was still fast asleep, which was good. Though, he didn't move... "Fuck that's a big sheath... Biggest I've ever seen..." He looked back at the Umbreon, then back at the sheath and balls. He could feel it, his own cock started to tingle, he was getting aroused quite quickly just by thinking how big his cock was.

"No... Why did I have to save the sexiest guy ever... Couldn't it have been a girl..." Aurora moaned gently, the feeling was getting stronger, he was getting more aroused, then he noticed his balls. Sleek, soft, round testicals that held the semen Aurora now craved to taste. His red member slipped out of his sheath, pushing up against his huge stomach. Aurora craved more... He slid his face closer, now leaning against Candies sheath, closer to his balls.

His muzzle was almost touching them, and with each breath the small fur around them gently swayed with it. Aurora's cock began to throb and slide out even more now, slowly the 3 inches of his red member began to slide up his stomach, pushing it gently while a little bit of pre came from the tip. He could taste it, his musk, masculinity. It began to make him drowsy, though he took one idle lick, barely touching Candies big balls. A stronger taste of his musk came from them, Aurora whimpered slightly, as he wanted more. His cock slid further out, 4 ½" now, gaining in thickness and still pushing against his belly. His huge balls tightened up. He dared himself to take another lick, which he did, this time his tongue felt Candies testicals fully, licking in between them and tasting what he was missing.

A slight groan came from Candies muzzle, though he was still asleep. Aurora felt Candies sheath beneath him, he could feel it getting tougher, he could feel Candies erection. The thought of how big his cock was pushed own his penis out to its full 5 ½" length, it throbbed anxiously, needing. He took another lick, this time, curling his tongue around and underneath Candies sack, tasting the back and almost taking them into his mouth. Candie whimpered slightly, then groaned gently. His cock swelled, and began to push out of his large sheath. Aurora stopped licking Candies balls, grinning at the feel of Candies wet cock touching his cheek. He slid his face back to Candies member, and licked at the tip of his red penis. It was almost double the thickness of his own, which spurred him on and made him continue licking at it, sucking gently on the end, eager for the taste of his cum.

Aurora slid his paw around his stomach, and towards his member, rubbing at it gently. His tip leaked pre, as he rubbed his entire long length, making sure to caress his large balls. He moaned, loudly, almost at the same time Candie did. Candies cock hadn't pushed itself any further, though pre leaked from the tip and onto Auroras tongue. He whimpered at the taste, needing more of Candies juices. But just as he started licking again, there was a voice. A very tired, drowsy, lazy voice. It was Candie. "Morning... Aurora..." Panic over came Aurora, he stopped licking and moved his head away, facing the opposite direction. His own penis throbbed at the idea of being caught, and leaked a little pre again. He looked over at Candie, his eye's were still shut. '_Fuck... Too Close...'_

"Morning Candie..." He tried to make himself sound tired, but he didn't, he sounded more desperate. Candie opened one eye to look at Aurora, and suddenly blushed brightly, though it was hardly noticeable. Aurora was close to his member, which was still quite hard; He couldn't believe he was getting horny when Aurora was that close, but it turned him on even more.

"Errrm... So, did you sleep okay?" Aurora asked Candie, trying to make things sound casual. "Yeah, it was fine, comfy bed... You?" Candie sounded worried, his cock now quite hard, he imagined it would be quite close to Auroras head, which didn't help the matter. "It was, pleasant. I'm glad your looking better now... Yesterday was a bit of a blur... You took well to staying here." Aurora's cock started to relax as he made small talk, and he could feel Candie's body relaxing too, which meant he wasn't too nervous.

"Yeah... I'm sorry for intruding on you... I shouldn't have put myself in that kind of danger... I promised mum I'd come back too..." Candie closed his eyes for a second, imagining the small grave he'd made in honour of his mother. He sighed gently. "Oh... I'm sorry. Do you know where your cave is?" Candie opened his eyes again. "No... Its not a cave, it's a human house. I didn't know all of us were supposed to live in caves."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Aurora shifted around and moved his head from Candies stomach, which allowed him to move his body to cover the tiny bit of his exposed cock. Then he spoke again. "Well... Tell me a little about yourself Candie.". He smiled gently, trying to stop his thoughts from wondering again.

"There's not much to say... I was living with my mother when I was younger, for about 15 years... then my mother passed away, and I've been on my own since... I never left the house after that day, until, yesterday... I'm glad I did though, Aurora, you saved me." Candie shifted his gaze to the Glaceon, his scarlet red eye's exposed compassion as he looked into the Glaceons deep blue eyes.

"Really... It was nothing. Well, I couldn't leave you to die could I... And besides. I've not had a single friend my entire life." Candie nodded, as if to say me too. "Well, I'll be your friend Aurora... If you'll be mine?" Aurora smiled happily and nodded. "Yeah, of course I will. Your the only one who talks to me without scowling." Candie cocked his head to the side. "Why would people scowl at you? Your such a nice guy."

_'I don't know if I should tell him, I might ruin our friendship... Already.' _He sighed gently and looked down at the ground, then back at the Umbreon, then to the ground again and spoke. " Well, since you asked, it'd be rude not to tell you... I'll start from the beginning. My parents brought me up as a only child, planning everything for me, telling me what to do, when to do it. Then, the day came when my mother told me I should get a girlfriend..." Aurora looked up at Candie, who didn't looked phased at all. So he continued. "Well at this point in my life I was just, just fed up with all the expectations and orders. So I told my parents I don't want to. They didn't take that well, and forced me to get a girlfriend... I stayed with her for about a month or so, she was a nice little eevee, brought up well. But, my parents told me that we should mate. I asked them why? It was too early for a child. But they told us too... Naturally she was exited, but when it came around to it..." He stopped, and stared at the ground. Candie cocked his head to the side, and spoke gently "Go on..." His voice was gentle and considerate, Aurora didn't look at him, but decided to continue. "... I couldn't. I just... I wasn't attracted to her... Naturally my parents went crazy, telling me that it's not normal or anything, then they suggested someone prettier... So then the same thing happened, we were ready and... I couldn't... I couldn't... And I knew my parents were going to go crazy again so I left... I ran away. I can't even remember where it was, where my parents live but they didn't care about me, my feelings..." Aurora looked at Candie, who just smiled. "You... Don't mind?". Candie cocked his head to the side. "Don't mind what?"

Aurora was completely confused "That I don't like girls... You don't mind that, giving that your a boy and all...?" He watched Candie, who didn't look phased, if anything, he looked embarrassed. "I... Uh... Had a very sheltered life. The only other person I've ever met was a Rattata, and that wasn't a long conversation... What does it mean, to not like girls?" Candie smiled and looked at Aurora, intrigued. "Well... If I don't like girls, then that means I'm not, you know, attracted to them, or turned on by them. That only leaves boys, in which case... I am attracted to them, and turned on by boys." He blushed ever so slightly at this, and smiled a little because his new friend didn't think, at this point, he was weird. Candie mulled it over in his head, then spoke "Well that makes sense. What's the difference to liking a girl or a boy?"

"Well, if you like a girl, in the modern world it's known as 'normal'. There's nothing strange about it, since boys and girls work together to make children. But if you like a boy..." Aurora stopped as Candie spoke over him. "No, I mean, how do you know if you like a boy or a girl?". He chuckled gently and watched Aurora. "Usually if your cock gets hard when you think about girls parts, then you like girls. But if your cock gets hard thinking about boys, you like boys."

Candie looked confused again, looked at his body, then at Aurora's, then back at Aurora. "What's the difference between a girl and a boy?" This question shocked Aurora, his eyes widened as he looked, plain at Candie. "Uhh uhrm... Boys have what you've got and girls have two holes?" This made Candie even more confused. " What? Two holes? Why? Why when you've already got one hole, have two..." Aurora laughed, and rolled over. "Oh never mind. I'll explain it more later." Candie nodded and looked over at the cave entrance, it was still snowing, which made him shiver at the thought. "Hey, uhrm, so, what kinda things do you like?"

"Well... Ever since I was little I've loved to eat, as you might be able to see, hahah." Candie didn't know what to reply, he thought it was rude to tell someone they were fat. "Don't worry, I like it. I like being large, it gives me a good feeling down there." He nodded towards his crotch area, which was covered by his stomach. "Oh right, so what sort of things do you like to eat?" Candie chuckled, knowing now he could ask that with confidence. "Uhrm, anything that tastes good. I don't have a favourite yet, but if I did, I'd want it obsessively."

There was a short silence again, before Candie spoke. "Can you tell me how I'd know if I'd like a boy or a girl. What sort of things do you look for?" Aurora looked up in thought, then asked a simple question. "Have you ever had a funny feeling down there, and has your cock ever gotten big?" He couldn't believe he was asking this, but oddly it Aroused him, and he began to get Idea's. "Yeah, it's done it a few times, it gets really big. Is it supposed to?" He cocked his head to the side. "Oh, yeah it is, defiantly. I'd love to see it." Candie looked at Aurora for a second, then rolled onto his back with his hind paws spread out. "Is there some way you can figure out if I like girls or boys?" He looked at Aurora, who stared at Candies' lap, he nodded and smiled at Candie, then stood up. His stomach smoothly took it's place and hung downwards, while his cock exposed it's tip from his sheath. Candie noticed it, and could feel his sheath getting tougher. "Can I have a look at yours..." He asked Aurora, curious. Aurora nodded, and moved his hind towards Candies face, while his own face looked down at Candies lap.

The Umbreon looked at the Glaceons sheath, it wasn't as big as his, but his balls were much bigger. The small red tip that exposed itself from his sheath pressed against the Glaceons tummy. He lifted his nose and sniffed gently at the musky smell, it made him drowsy, and he could feel his member getting harder and swelling up. The Umbreon moved his head closer, and nudged the Glaceons sack with his nose. Aurora moaned gently, and felt his cock swell more and push a little out of his sheath, pushing his large stomach. "... Can I taste it..." The Umbreon asked, nudging the Glaceons balls a little more, taking in the smell of his musk. "... Of course you can, if I can taste yours..." He didn't reply, he could feel his huge meat swell and push out of his sheath; He moved his muzzle closer to the Glaceons penis, and took a small lick from the tip. He tasted the pre, the strong liquid musk. And loved it. His own meat swelled larger, and slid out of his sheath, gaining length in length as he watched the Glaceons cock grow even further, pushing his belly to the side and following it down.

Aurora closed his eyes and placed his front paws gently on Candies stomach, allowing his rear to fall closer towards the Umbreons face. He opened his eyes slightly, staring at the Umbreons huge cock, which wasn't even fully erect. It was already 4Inches in length and 2 inches in width, and getting bigger. The Glaceon drooled slightly, letting his tongue slowly slip out of his muzzle and lick at the end of the Umbreons huge cock. He felt his own cock slide out to it's full 5 ½ inches, which swelled and pulsed, eager for more of the Umbreons soft tongue. Aurora took Candies meat into his mouth, suckling on the head gently. It grew larger, and he groaned at the length, watching as Candies' meat fully unsheathed itself, 7 Inches in length and 3 inches in width at the base.

"Aurora... I think I like boys... What do I do now?" His question allowed Aurora to answer in whichever way he chose. "You need to suck my cock, and let me suck yours..." Candie didn't need to reply, he shifted his head towards the Glaceon's length and took it gently into his mouth, 2 inches sliding in gently, pre covering the Umbreons silk tongue. Aurora moaned slightly, and shifted his head closer to the Umbreons huge cock, which he slowly began to take into his mouth.

Candie shifted his head slightly and allowed for more of Auroras cock to slide down into his mouth, his face was pure lust, tasting the Glaceons pre wanting more of his salty juices, using his tongue to lap at the end of his cock occasionally while licking his length and swirling his cock around his muzzle, now gently bobbing his head up and down as he did so. He shifted his paw now towards the Glaceons big balls, and rubbed them gently, moving upwards from them to the Glaceon's tail hole; Aurora whined gently, his mouth full of cock, his own cock pulsing and eagerly waiting to explode into Candies muzzle, but he wasn't going to until he got a taste of Candies cum. He pulled his muzzle away from the Umbreon's huge cock, and slowly started licking his length; His tongue slid from the top of the Umbreons cock, down towards his balls which he lapped for a second, taking one of them into his muzzle and swirling it around with his tongue, saliva trailing from his muzzle to his ball, then he slowly made his way lower, towards Candies tail-hole, and gave it a gentle lick. Aurora felt Candie let go of his cock, and felt his body arch ever so gently as a slight, long moan escaped from his muzzle.

Smiling, Aurora gave it another lick, and swirled his tongue around his tail hole, teasing him, wanting him to moan even more. Which he did, louder this time, and spoke in a rhasp voice "... Don't stop..." Though he didn't intend to, Candies moaning almost pushed him off the edge, but he held it in, and began licking his tail-hole again, this time pushing his tongue harder against the sensitive flesh, making sure to avoid the tail hole, leaving that till last. Candies cock pushed into Aurora's chest, swelling now as his knot began to grow at the base, obviously enjoying the treatment he was getting. "Candie... Tell me when... Your about to... Okay...?" He said in-between rough licks, the Umbreons back now arched permanently as the treatment he received was far too pleasurable to control himself.

Candie noticed he'd stopped sucking Aurora's cock, though the pleasure was too much for him to concentrate on sucking, so he slowly shifted his head forwards and began to lick the Glaceons huge balls, allowing his tongue to slide around them and push gently into them. He felt a little pre from Aurora's cock hit his chest, and in-between licks Aurora began to moan. Candie slowly began to take one of his balls into his mouth, and swirled it around with his tongue, licking around his testicals and sucking on it. Aurora moaned hard, and breathed heavily against Candies hole. He could feel his climax coming along, and his knot started to swell quickly, pushing his cock out a further Inch and swelling at the base. He'd never swelled up like this before, but he continued licking at Candies tail hole, this time pushing his tongue into his hole and out, the reaction he got surprised him, he felt Candies huge cock push into his chest, he could feel a small wet patch were he'd thrusted. Aurora gave one last lick and moved quickly back to the Umbreons huge cock, licking over his balls again and over the top of his even huger knot, which he now craved to feel inside him. His meat was now mammoth sized, 8 inches overall and a thick 5 Inch knot; Aurora took his head into his muzzle, and slid as much as he could into his throat, not taking much as Candies thick cock was too large.

The pleasure, the lust, was too much for Candie. He tried to speak, but nothing came out, though he could feel himself climaxing. He moved his muzzle towards Aurora's 6" Prick and took it whole into his mouth, halfway up the knot, licking at his cock inside his mouth and pushing his muzzle up further. Aurora moaned, pushed his lap further into Candies face and shoved his cock further into his face, sliding further down Candies huge cock. He could taste Candies pre, the salty taste mixed with a sweet taste, it slowly started to cover the back of his tongue and throat, he could feel Candie buck, and stop sucking on his own cock. A moan escaped from Candie, his lap pushed further forward as Aurora's throat was greeted by the thick, hot steam of his cum. He swallowed it, and allowed his thick stream to slide down his throat, taking in all of his cum. The taste of Candies sweet cum forced himself to the climax; He pushed his lap into Candies throat and leaked his own stream, not quite as strong as Candies but still the thick creamy seamen entered Candies throat, which Candie had no choice but to swallow and taste.

They just laid there, Candies cock still long and hard, laid next to the Glaceons head while his cock hung next the the Umbreons head. No-one spoke for a moment, their faces tired with the recent activity. Though after a while, with closed eye's, Candie spoke. "... Aurora, does this mean I like men?..." Aurora nodded slightly, his eye's closed. "Yeah. Sorta. It's not for me to say though...". "... Well, I like you Aurora, and I liked what we just did..."

Aurora stayed silent, and moved off the Umbreon, laying on the ground next to him. He shifted himself so he could see the Umbreons face, and just watched him. "Candie, do you have to go back to your mother?". Candie staid silent, his eye's still closed. "I don't know... I don't know what I want... I can't stay there my whole life, and I'm sure my mother would have wanted me happy..."

"What make you happy?" Aurora was still watching Candie, even though Candie didn't have his eye's open.

"I don't know... I don't know what Happiness means..." He opened his eyes, and turned his head to the side, facing Aurora, looking him in the eye's. He lost himself, staring into Aurora's deep blue eyes, watching him. He could feel something inside him, something in his stomach, something that made him blush. "I can't stay... I haven't been myself lately... Do you, understand?" Aurora nodded slightly, his eye's sad, though he didn't want to show it.

Candie stood up, and started towards the entrance of the cave. He stood there, watching the snow fall onto the ground, staring into the distance of the land. He sighed.

"Can I ask you something before you go?"

Candie shifted his head to the side to look back, he saw Aurora stood up, at the end of the cave, watching him. "... Of course."

"If you don't know what makes you happy, and if you don't know if you want to go back to that house of yours..." The Glaceon moved forward, and stood closer to him, almost at his side. "And I've no family to go back to, and no-one in my life I can call a friend, beside you..." He now moved next to the entrance of the cave, next to Candie. "Then, may I accompany you while you search for something that makes you happy?" He smiled and looked at the Umbreon, who looked back at him, straight into his eyes. "Besides, if you don't chase a dream, you'll never know if it was the right one for you. Even if the dream seems like it's Impossible."

Candie watched Aurora again, losing himself in his eyes. He blushed again, feeling that same feeling in his stomach. "Aurora, what's your dream then?".

He moved his gave away from the Umbreons eye's, and looked into the distance, nothing there but white fog and snow. " My dream, I've never really had one. But now I know what I want." He turned back the the Umbreon, his light blue cheeks shaded in pink. "I want someone I can call a friend, someone who'll stick with me through thick and thin. Someone who'll play games with me, and talk to me. Someone I can wake up and see every day. Someone in my life. And it might sound sad, or lonely. And we might have only just met, but. Candie..."

He was interrupted, or, more like stopped in mid sentence. Candie leaned forward towards the Glaceon's face, and pushed his muzzle up against Aurora's, stopping him in mid sentence. Aurora's eyes were wide open, watching Candie. He closed them soon after, the pink blush on his cheeks now getting brighter. They just stood there for a moment, with their muzzles joined together. Untill Candie pulled away, a small trail of saliva joint from his muzzle to Aurora's.

"Aurora, I'm sorry, when I met you I wasn't myself. I think, because of what I had gone through, I changed myself. Then something, someone, new. I just, I'm sorry... I know what I want though, I know what makes me happy." He smiled gently, looking into the Glaceons eyes. " You, Aurora. And I may have only just found that out, and we may have only just met yesterday. But, it feels right... Somehow." He sat down and looked at the ground, the Glaceon followed suit, leaning gently against the Umbreons body.

"Candie, you can stay as long as you like, until you make up your mind. But, i'm not letting go of my only friend..." He nuzzled Candie gently, watching the Umbreon's face. "But, does it make you happy, being here, with me?" Candie nodded, and turned to face the Glaceon.

"It's your eyes, your personality, you. I don't want to try my luck somewhere else, when I've already found something, someone, that makes me happy... Do you mind, Aurora, if I'm the one you wake up to every morning? Who shares the same bed with you? Who will talk to you all day...? Because that's what I want to be."

"Of course I don't mind, now come here and give me another kiss, before I steal one from you!"

-------------

If you have any story requests message me! I'll pretty much do anything :D


End file.
